


Перед тем, как времена изменятся

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work, Фэнтези (оридж)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: В каждом дне есть семена грядущего. Но в некоторых их достанет на целые миры.Автор:Эошаан
Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди G - PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Миди G - PG-13





	Перед тем, как времена изменятся

Царство Крови — не место для чужаков.

Здесь царствуют мрак и душная прохлада. Здесь из каменных голов льётся бесконечная кровь, тёплая, тёмная, бесшумная, пахнущая железом. Здесь не услышать ничьих шагов, потому что хозяин Царства Крови в своём доме двигается без единого звука.

Здесь царит мёртвый покой. И только ветер Ничто слегка вздымает бархатные тяжёлые шторы на окнах.

На двух огромных землях верят, что в Царство Крови попадают те, кого Обсидиановый Терзатель, Костяной Воин, Рассекающий Плоть Микоатль признаёт достойными. Ах, люди, ни один из вас никогда не нарушит тишины этих мрачных комнат. Микоатль не создавал посмертий, он выдворяет тонали истинного народа и гейст народа пасынков после обрядов обратно, чтобы они родились вновь.

Царство Крови темно. Оно отлито из пустоты Ничто, из чёрного обсидиана и украшено посеревшими камнями с искусной резьбой.

Здесь нет места чужакам.

Ну... во всяком случае, живым и мёртвым.

— Ну брат, — улыбается Шуан, благочестивая и порочная.

Она сидит в каменном кресле, на котором выбиты змеи, нога на ноге, нагие и прекрасные. Шуан перебирает плетёные косы из тонкой кожи, прикреплённые к поясу под высокой грудью, и это единственная её одежда. Полногубый рот улыбается, глаза с тёмно-синей пушистой подводкой улыбаются, влажные тёмные волосы отливают синевой и тоже улыбаются — да вся Шуан, Мать Страстей, Мастерица Удовольствий, Ненасытная Красавица, улыбается, каждым изгибом тела.

— Не моё дело, — твёрдо говорит Микоатль. Его больше интересуют линии на собственной красно-коричневой коже, чем Шуан. — Меня это не касается.

— Ну брат! Ну кто ещё может знать всё, что происходит в Ацальуа и Вейхем!

— Вейфар. Но к ней ты не пошла.

— Она меня не любит, — отмахивается Шуан. — У неё слишком уж холодно, да и она другая часть. Мне с ней тяжело, но и ей со мной не легче. Зачем усложнять жизнь, брат?

Микоатль зачерпывает ладонью кровь из жёлоба. Она никогда не иссякнет, потому что народ его, истинный его народ, сотворённый и отпущенный жить на созданной для них земле Ацальуа, по-прежнему проливает кровь во имя Обсидианового Терзателя. Нравы под присмотром богини-мачехи, величественной и воинственной Вейфар, смягчились, но клянутся дети кровью, наносят себе порезы в подтверждение слов и любую каплю посвящают ему, Костяному Воину. А если дорываются до военного конфликта, всё — завалят алтари всех храмов отрубленными головами врагов, зальют кровью полы и принесут в жертву самого доблестного, самого храброго и умелого врага, потому что только таких следует подносить Микоатлю! От других подношений отвернётся.

— Меня не интересует, что стало с твоим половинным. Он твой, ты за ним и смотри!

— Но рос-то он у тебя, — возражает Шуан и наклоняется вперёд. Многорядные серьги беззвучно покачиваются. — Он не прошёл обрядов моего народа. Он не мой, Микоатль. И потому я спрашиваю тебя.

Микоатль медленно пьёт кровь из ладони. Ему нравится Шуан, несмотря на все её уловки и штучки, потому что Шуан по-своему добра, и честна, и открыта; Шуан — как влажный морской ветер, сладкий, манящий, зовущий, полный невыносимого томления плоти. Замерев сейчас, она размеренно дышит, а прекрасная её груды вздымается и опадает. На мужчин подобное производит впечатление, но Микоатлю скучно, и потому он ласковыми движениями пальцев приглаживает перья в причёске — длинные, лёгкие и острые.

Он поднимает взгляд на звук быстрее, чем Шуан радостно восклицает:

— Микликуэ!

Микликуэ, Ваяющая Плоть, Скульптор Тела, Питающая Жизнь, движется неспешно. Сейчас она идёт всего лишь с тремя парами рук, которые крепятся на манер паучьих лапок, совершенно человек на вид, разве что ни у кого из них не бывает болезненной бледно-зелёной кожи; но нижняя пара плавно и на глазах удлиняется и отекает, опускается вниз, формируя дополнительные опоры из мягкой пульсирующей плоти, верхняя отодвигается за спину и там тоже претерпевает какие-то метаморфозы, а средняя делится на две, и новая пара поднимается вверх, к растекающимся плечам, а старая опускается ниже и складывается где-то на животе, как примерные девочки складывают свои руки. Микликуэ всегда меняется, медленно и уверенно, она с трудом застывает в одном виде, но так было ведь не всегда... Микоатль помнит, когда его сестра-близнец сохраняла один-единственный вид. Но с тех пор утекло немало крови.

Сестра нежно улыбается, запуская новую цепочку метаморфоз: две липкие пряди, обрамлявшие её округлое лицо, изгибаются, поднимаются и растут, уходя назад; уши осторожно поворачиваются и текут, как горячий воск, тянутся параллельно полу, а от верхней стороны отщепляются неторопливо то ли хоботки, то ли зачатки щупалец. Но черты лица не меняются. Она хранит их целыми. Пока что.

— Брат, — мягко выдыхает она и делает ещё шаг, лениво-плавный и тягучий, протягивает руку, в которой сустав за суставом, вспучиваются нарывы, готовые дать ростки чего-то нового; Микоатль бережно берёт хрупкие пальчики сестры в ладонь, гладит их большим пальцем, переплетает со своими. — Сестрица. Как ваши дела? Давно не видела я вас, да и вы ко мне не приходите.

— Дела, — кратко отвечает Микоатль, а Шуан поднимается, всплескивает руками и начинает рассказывать, как в Агаринну возводят ей новый храм, ведь старый уже на ладан дышит, крыша потихоньку проседает и в любой момент может рухнуть внутрь!.. Микликуэ благосклонно кивает и снова изменяется, тихо и плавно.

Микоатль прикрывает глаза и сквозь обожжённые ресницы изучает близнеца. Давно, давно он не заглядывал в её Царство Боли, где в Ясную часть года находиться попросту невозможно, так безумны и неукротимы протекающие там превращения. Скоро же будет Ночь Перемены, скоро в Святых Землях их народы, их любимые дети, проведут Ритуал Перехода и напоят своих божеств любовью и радостью. Да, люди любили их, люди поклонялись им не за страх и не за дары, а просто за то, что дали им жизнь и не оставили в одиночестве.

Эта мысль легка и шагает бесшумно, но за ней крадётся ещё одна, и Микоатль, прищёлкнув языком, спрашивает:

— Шуан, сестрица, а как брат твой Шулиль относится к тому, что немалая часть твоего народа рождается в его дни?

— Ах, — отмахивается Шуан с весёлой улыбкой, — ему приятно, что и так его любят и почитают, что мои дети — и его тоже, самую малость! А у его народа немало рождается в мои дни, и я этому рада. Мы ведь любим друг друга и поддерживаем тепло между нашими народами. Ведь мой народ бывает беззащитен...

— ...а Шулиль прекрасен, когда нужен щит от бед, — мягко говорит Микликуэ. Она необычайно благодушна сейчас, сплетая четыре ноги в нечто, что больше напоминает улитку, и мягко забирает руку у брата, осторожно складывает вместе множество ладоней, что ветвями разошлись от многих предплечий, сливает в единую массу, втягивает внутрь себя, неторопливо и величественно. — Может, мне навестить его в свои дни, чтобы не тревожить и не отвлекать от дел? Шуан, сестрица, ты излишне подчёркиваешь себя. Неужели хочешь выйти так в Святые Земли, чтобы твой страстный народ и вовсе голову потерял?

— Ну что ты! Они же там беспредел устроят, а бедняжке Ицаль-вари потом приводить в порядок всё. Я не хочу, он и так слабенький сейчас очень. Микликуэ, он не болен?

— Не думаю. Он тоскует, потому что никто его не навещает просто так, из любви, а ведь он очень общительный у нас. Слишком в этом году много дел у нас всех...

Микоатль вздыхает, маскируя щёлкающую присказку своего истинного народа; ему не хочется ни споров, ни раздоров, потому он с ногами забирается в каменное пыльное кресло и рассеянно поглаживает грубую резьбу; он смотрит на сестёр, которые говорят о своих делах, о грядущем празднестве и о разных женских своих мелочах, и с упоением вдыхает холодный воздух, пахнущий железом, потому что никто его не беспокоит, никто не тревожит и не взывает — помощь ли, совет, похвальба добычей или трофеем... Наконец наступает и для него блаженная тишина, когда никому от него ничего не надо.

Шорох шагов в беззвучии, и он неохотно приоткрывает дверь в своё Царство, впускает третью сестру, которая теперь быстрыми летящими шагами врывается стылым вихрем в синих одеяниях, и Шуан сразу хватает её за обе руки, и обе они смеются.

— Аннан, давай меняться лицами!

Микликуэ качает головой, ловя его взгляд; они понимают друг друга, они — близнецы, пусть и неясно, почему, и вместе они не любят, когда Шуан и Аннан меняются своими лицами. Но, хмыкает про себя Микоатль, никто ничего не говорит Ваяющей Плоть, которая не удерживает себя ни в каких пределах, разве что лицо старается сохранять относительно неизменным; но сейчас от середины нижних век вниз тянется тёмно-синяя линия, пока ещё тоненькая, едва заметная.

Аннан с лицом Шуан одёргивает призрачные свои рукава, оправляет прямое синее платье с забрызганным зеленью подолом; Аннан бела как кость, бела как мрамор, бела как молоко и облака в спокойном небе, а глаза её — это глаза насмешницы. Ткущая Заклятья, Пряха Колдовства, Порождающая Перемены Аннан сгибается пополам в шутливом поклоне Микоатлю, выпрямляется и приседает, разведя руки, склоняя голову. Она приветствует хозяина на свой манер, и Микоатль отвечает на свой: хлопает гулко ладонью по колено, запрокидывает голову, выдавая щёлкающую трель, и наполняет чашу, которую подаёт гостье. Аннан принимает её двумя руками и подносит к губам; конечно же, ни одного глотка она не сделает, потому что тогда Микоатль взбесится, так что всем Одиннадцати Пределам Оймен станет жарко, но сделает вид, что всё-таки испивает немного. Таков уж обычай.

— Я хотела поговорить с вами, — говорит Аннан, опускаясь на пол. — Замечательно, что вы все здесь, и мне не нужно будет повторять одно и то же вновь и вновь.

— Сестрица! — восклицает Шуан с лицом Аннан. — Разве так можно! Разве не любишь ты говорить с нами?

— Люблю, — вздыхает Аннан, — но не о таких вещах.

Она прикусывает губу, касается лба и всё же говорит чётко, словно роняя камушком каждое слово в пруд:

— Когда и зачем Шулиль закрылся ото всех?

— Не знаю, — разводит руками Шуан, — я захожу к нему часто, и для меня у него двери всегда открыты. Вы не ссорились с ним?

Аннан качает головой.

— Мне до него нет дела, — ворчит Микоатль. — Он скучный. Кровь как водица.

— А ты у нас горяч и задирист, — смеётся Шуан. — Если хочешь, сестрица Аннан, я спрошу у брата. Чего это он, в самом деле... Пожалуй, я пойду, — она обвивает Микоатля руками, будто младшая сестрёнка, которой хочется повисеть на старшем брате и повеселиться, — ведь нужно готовиться к празднествам! Первые дни ведь мои! Увидимся.

Микоатль величественно кивает, провожая Мать Страстей взглядом. За ней, попрощавшись, уходит и Аннан. У неё, говорят, снова буйствуют Колодцы, и ей нужно ткать новые сети для них. Микоатль предлагает помочь, но Аннан качает головой. Благодарит, но стоит на своём: с этим делом нужно разбираться самостоятельно. И уходит.

Когда двери закрываются, Микликуэ поводит плечами и собирает себя в тот облик, в котором пришла — молодая женщина с тремя парами рук, округлыми мягкими бёдрами и ускользающей монументальностью в деталях. Она садится на каменный край жёлоба, по которому течёт кровь, и Микоатль садится рядом, кладёт голову ей на колени и говорит устало:

— Как же не надоело им спрашивать? Может, я и в самом деле не знаю, куда делась семья ригэрлов. И могли бы избрать новых, Вейфар вполне благосклонно относится к такому.

— А ты? — мягко спрашивает Микликуэ, расчёсывая брату волосы.

— У меня наследовали иначе, — ухмыляется Костяной Воин уголком рта. — Если помнишь.

Сестра кивает, сестра распутывает пряди, которые местами слиплись от крови, местами завязались в узлы, а местами просто легли как хотели; она понимает его как никто другой, и она, что самое важное, помнит — и потому ей не нужно вновь рассказывать, кто и как наследовал на землях Ацальуа. Вейфар изменила немного этот порядок, но Микоатлю даже понравилось.

— Мне, конечно, тоже интересно, что ты будешь делать теперь с пасынками, — нарушает тёплое молчание Микликуэ, — за их дела. По-моему, никогда у них не доходило до свержения правящей семьи, как-то обходилось. Что стряслось? На самом деле, брат, я ведь помню, ты тогда метался здесь, потерянный и встревоженный.

— И злой.

— И злой. Расскажи, что можешь.

— Последняя ригэрл принесла мне Непростительную жертву, — неохотно говорит Микоатль. Ему не хочется вспоминать эти несколько долгих и страшных для людей минут, когда ригэрл сделала то, что сделала. Она в самом деле обезумела, потому что только человек полностью сошедший с ума додумался бы до такого подношения божеству-отчиму.

— Есть и такие? — Сестра достаёт пуховое пёрышко и щекочет ему нос.

— Есть и такие, — подтверждает он и молчит. Ему нравится молчать вот так, положив голову сестре на колени, пока она в три руки расчёсывает ему волосы, в одну — чешет там, где чешется, а оставшимися двумя убирает свои волосы, которые норовят упасть на лицо, и постукивает по камню. Скоро наступит их часть года, Сумеречная, их сила поднимется подобно водам прилива и позволит решить множество дел, которые они зачастую откладывают на свои дни.

Могущество неоднородно. Всегда находится какой-нибудь чрезмерно умный жрец, который говорит: зря боги так сделали. Но долго такие не живут. Как-то само так получается.

Микоатль вот таких умников пожирал живьём в Ночь Перемены, на глазах восхищённого народа. Очень забавно выходило. Микликуэ обнимала и поглощала целиком, под крики ужаса; теперь её дети так выражают любовь и желание оставить у себя кого-то, потому что меры не знают: ни в гостеприимстве, ни в экспериментах над собой. Шуан... ну, Шуан поступала по-своему, и Микоатль дёргается — извращённо, но действенно. После её выходки подобных умников практически не появлялось.

— Возможно, мы не слишком-то задумывались над тем, что делаем, — говорит сестра и убирает руки. — Пойду я, брат. Мне тоже нужно подумать, как я хочу встретить своих. Я так мало с ними общаюсь теперь...

— Почему? — Он не понимает, он искренне не понимает, как можно перестать общаться со своим народом, своим творением. Для него это дико.

— Вот так, — разводит руками Микликуэ. — Устаю без меры. Ты и сам должен понимать, почему. Мы ведь были близки.

Микоатль отводит взгляд. Когда-то Атцаль-раси вместе с Ицаль-вари переворачивали год от Ясных к Сумеречным и от Сумеречных к Ясным, а теперь никто не знал, где она и где её Предел, Десятый Предел Оймен.

— Подумай, сестра, — говорит он. — И я подумаю, могу ли немного повлиять на твой Предел. Ты не рассердишься?

Микликуэ качает головой. Синие полосы на её щеках, идущие вниз от середины нижних век, расширяются и показывают будто бы рисованные детьми глаза: белые белки, яркие радужки, чёрные зрачки, никаких бликов, всё обведено толстой линией, чтобы никто не сомневался, что это — глаза. Они не мигают, не моргают, просто существуют. Неживые.

Она уходит.

Микоатль негромко хлопает по камню. Он знает, что порядок здесь вернётся, но не хочет сидеть на месте. Он открывает Врата из своего Царства в другое.

Он знает, что хозяин будет ему рад.

Царство Облаков — это кучерявая белизна, всегда синее небо и яркое солнце.

Микоатль считает, что название дурацкое; хозяин смеётся и говорит, что его устраивает, да и видно же людям, где живёт их божество, Царство ведь парит над самым Темпурушти.

Возразить на такое нечего.

Микоатль переминается с ноги на ногу: нужно привыкнуть, что здесь под ногами материал куда как мягче, идти нужно легче и не спешить. Нетрудно, но каждый раз приходится напоминать об этом самому себе.

— Ицаль-вари, — окликает он хозяина, который сидит у своих натянутых на раму шелков, устроив рядом подмигивающую на солнце тушь, и покачивает в раздумьях кистью.

Ицаль-вари, Равновесный, Ясноглазый, оборачивается, всплескивает руками, прикрывает на миг рот рукавом своих одежд, порывисто встаёт и бросается к Микоатлю. Ицаль-вари счастлив и прям, черноволос и пока ещё светлоглаз. Пусть уже появляются вставки тёмных цветов на его одежде — глубокой синевы кайма на тех же рукавах, в тон ей переливчатая полоса у ворота — и сам он меняется внешне, но всегда он рад гостям.

Сам ведь покинуть свою землю не может.

— Как хорошо, что ты пришёл, брат! — радуется Ицаль-вари. — Мне так хотелось тебя увидеть до праздника!

Микоатль треплет его по волосам, поднимает, как ребёнка, и легонько подбрасывает, как любящий отец. Ицаль-вари хохочет и сияет, размахивая кисточкой.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — заботливо спрашивает Микоатль, поставив брата на пол. — Шуан беспокоится, здоров ли ты.

— Немного устал, но год выдался хлопотный, — машет рукой Ицаль-вари. — Мне пришлось долго лежать в горах, чтобы успокоить землю. Она отчего-то взволновалась, начались толчки, люди встревожились, а я этого не люблю. А теперь вроде спокойно всё.

— Никто не мог случайно повлиять на твои владения?

— Некому, — грустнеет Ицаль-вари. — Некому, Микоатль...

Солнце подёргивается тенью. У Ицаль-вари абсолютная власть над Святыми Землями, которые он сотворил вместе со своим народом, но цену он заплатил слишком высокую. Соразмерную, но высокую.

— Я не отвлёк тебя? — спохватывается Микоатль.

Вновь проясняется.

— Не очень. Я раздумываю, стоит ли расширить храмовые владения, ведь списки участников становятся только длиннее. А ещё, кажется, твоему храму потребуется скоро ремонт.

— Да? Что-то не упоминали об этом в молитвах.

— Наверное, подбирают слова. Или готовят варианты, как лучше сделать. Недавно рядом опять сгорели кусты. Помнишь, рядом с этой смешной лестницей из четырёх ступенек? Опять пепелище, и твои этому почему-то ужасно рады!

— Слишком приторный запах, как по мне, от них был, — усмехается Микоатль. — Это ведь дар от храма Шуан. Деревья от Аннуна растут по-прежнему там, где их посадили. И по-прежнему не дают ни цветов, ни урожая.

Ицаль-вари кивает и кивает, садится и взмахивает кистью. По шёлку ползут полусухие линии, которые могут обернуться в равной степени письмом и картиной. Микоатлю чуждо подобное искусство, но смотреть, как творят, ему нравится.

— Аннун, смотри, журавли у меня теперь гораздо лучше!

Микоатль кивает Аннуну, Дарителю и Кормильцу. Он очень похож на Аннан, свою сестру-близнеца, но отличается достаточно, чтобы со второго взгляда их различали.

Аннун ходит в зелёном с синими пятнами на подоле, он бледен и настолько рыжеволос, что изредка кажется: голова у Кормильца объята сытым пламенем. На лбу у него — белое пятно, не слишком обычно заметное, а в огне причёски — тонкие нити молочно-белых прядей. Их мало, но они есть.

— Твои деревья прекрасно прижились перед моим храмом здесь, на Святых Землях, — вежливо говорит Микоатль, прикрывая ладонью глаза.

Аннун кивает и изучает изгибы нарисованных журавлей. Молчалив он и редко покидает своё Царство. У него, как недовольно отвечает на вопросы о причинах Аннан, достаточно забот, чтобы уделять им внимания. Конечно, на поворот к Ясной стороне года Аннун приходит, но не более того.

— Тем более, — говорит в тишину Ицаль-вари. — Если важно, то бери к себе и обсуждай там. Микоатль, ты не обидишься, если я отдам тебя в гости Аннуну? Ему это важно.

— Отдавай, — пожимает плечами Рассекающий Плоть.

Аннун светлеет лицом и манит за собой.

Микоатль знает, что дом Аннуна называют Царством Зелени, но никогда не бывал в нём, и потому с интересом оглядывается вокруг.

Тут царит вечное раннее утро; солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь нежную зелёную листву и рассыпаются радугами в бесчисленных росинках, по щиколотку ноги утопают в тающем тумане. Перекликаются птицы, где-то бродят лесные твари.

Аннун запрокидывает голову и довольно говорит:

— Счастье, что Костяной Воин пришёл не напрямую. Никто не узнает, зачем он здесь. Будь гостем в моих владениях и постарайся не проливать крови.

Микоатль кивает и следует за Аннуном. Тот становится выше и тоньше, разбивает ладонью виды, и они расходятся рябью, как водная гладь, обнажая совершенно другие пейзажи; Даритель отмахивается от них и ступает на деревянные ступеньки, на пол нестроганых досок с грубыми деревянными стульями, садится и словно задумывается о чём-то. Микоатль вежливо садится напротив и держит лицо, держит его невозмутимым и спокойным, хотя никогда он слышал голоса Аннуна.

— А, — говорит Аннун, — я забыл, что Костяной Воин не слушает мысли. Моя вина. Будешь чем-нибудь?

— Молоко, — хмыкает Микоатль и ждёт вопросов, зачем оно ему, проливающему кровь и кормящему ей свои земли, но Аннун не спрашивает, Аннун встаёт и опускает длинный черпак в неказистый и незаметный колодец, низкий, поросший мхом; вытаскивает он оттуда уже кувшин, ставит осторожно на пол и закрывает колодец крышкой, достаёт чашу без ручки и наливает туда молоко, белое и холодное.

И подаёт чашу Микоатлю.

— Во славу твою, брат, — поднимает чашу Микоатль и пригубливает немного. Нюхает. — Скисло.

— Да? — Аннун смотрит на белую гладь. — Забываю нередко я о запасах своих. Прощения прошу потому у гостя.

— У тебя тут разве может портится пища? Мы ведь всевластны в собственных Царствах!

— Не в Царстве своём я храню, — говорит Аннун, — но в Старых Руинах на своей земле. Храм некогда существовал там, но судьба не пощадила его. Докучают иногда разные твари моему народу, Костяной Воин, и кочуют они из-за этого чаще, чем мне хотелось бы, забрасывают землю и живут в страхе. Может ли мой народ просить твой о том, чтобы истреблены были докучающие твари?

— Ты просишь за всех них, Аннун. Они просили тебя сами?

— Мой народ мне подобен, как и у прочих, — сдержанно отвечает Аннун. — Но мне их чаяния на ладони видны. Обсидиановый Терзатель, и вновь прошу тебя позволить народу твоему прийти и уничтожить тварей докучных, без разницы, к чьей славе.

— Какой из моих народов? — по-птичьи поворачивая голову то так, то эдак, спрашивает Микоатль. Он уточняет, потому что что родные, что пасынки воевать умеют и любят, сражаются с радостью и всегда будут счастливы, если им дадут принести их богам головы мёртвых чудовищ. Вот, мол, Копьеносица и Костяной Воин, вот дары вам — страшная тварь, изводящая других, кровь её и голова.

Аннун торопливо моргает, щурится как близорукий и осторожно спрашивает:

— А разве их у тебя больше одного?

— Мы с Вейфар, — гордо говорит Микоатль, — давно из любви поменялись ими. И теперь они славят нас одинаково. Так какой из моих народов ты просишь?

И вправду ли ты не знал, добавляет про себя Микоатль, потому что было это уже давно.

— Нет, сначала проверить нужно Вейфар, — качает головой Аннун, — нет во мне доверия ей такого же, как и тебе. Весточку подам тебе, как решу. Если исход будет приятен мне, то пусть через храм твой на Святых Землях идёт твой народ сражать тварей. Нет, — поднимает он руку, — не нужно мне дорог прямых. Пусть я отшельничаю и не знаю о многом, что происходит меж вами, но мнится мне кое-что тёмное на горизонте. И лучше бы мне дуть на воду теперь, чем потом ожигаться...

— Аннан тебе совсем ничего не говорит?

— Сестре моей вдосталь тишины лесов моих. Разговариваем мы мало, больше молчим и делимся планами на время впереди. Но слышал я от жреца своего на Святых Землях в дни свои, что Четвёртый Предел подрагивает. Что там происходит, знаешь ты?

— Знаю, — говорит Микоатль и гневно бросает в ясное небо клекочущую и щёлкающую фразу. Она всегда у него на языке, с тех самых пор, как последняя из семьи ригэрлов сделала то, что сделала. — Но я тоже тогда спрошу, Аннун: больше ничего ты не слышал?

— Слышал от Аннан, — отвечают ему, — в Царстве Грёз, в дни Вейфра, что странная власть теперь в Вейхем, что истёк пустой и гнилой кровью ригэрлов трон и нет никому покоя. Так ли это, брат?

— Так. Нет больше ригэрлов в Вейхем, тагр правит за них. Пуст их трон уже... пятый год. Да, пятый, — кивает своим мыслям Микоатль.

Ему хочется рассказать о кровавых минутах, но всё кажется — не поймёт Аннун. Не поймёт, потому что ему непривычно отнимать жизнь, мирны его жертвы.

Аннун неодобрительно качает головой и достаёт кувшин с водой столь прозрачной, что её как будто и нет, и столь холодной, что Микоатль дыханием греет пальцы.

— Бывает, значит, и так, — говорит Аннун. — Что же, тогда расскажу тебе кое-что я. Помнится, дружен с тем, кого мы утратили, был ты. Не по нраву мне было решение, но кто я такой, чтобы спорить? Мне всё равно было, а теперь уже безразлично. Случившееся случилось. Атцаль-раси согласна была со мной кое в чём, но сказать этого не могу, сё опасно. Сестре своей верю я вполовину после того, Шуан — в четверть, но мнится, что зря и верить вполовину ей будет добрым решением. Прощения прошу, если речи мои смутны — не так много говорить приходится мне, зарок взят Аннан, что не скажу и слова вне дома. Знаешь ты, Атцаль-раси расчёты просила меня сделать для своего ухода?

— Нет, этого не знал. Значит, и тебе известно, где её Предел и её Царство?

— Ведаю то я, но путей туда нет. Воля её такова. Может, и вернётся однажды, но чёрные будут то дни для нас. Видится мне так, пусть и не дело моё — прорицать и пророчить. Но неведомо, откуда знаешь ты. Сказала она?

— Ицаль-вари, — качает головой Микоатль. — Он тяжело перенёс её уход. Даже ко мне поплакать заявился.

— Возможно ли?

— Ещё как! Правда, пришлось его немедленно волочь обратно, пока не стало ему хуже. Но он и правда сумел покинуть свои пределы.

— Дорого обошлось это ему?

— По мне, слишком. Но судить точно не мне, брат. Скоро Ночь Перемены, и если ты успеешь проверить — хотя я совершенно тебя не понимаю, зачем это? — то смело передавай сразу после её конца, что ты решишь. Я тогда сразу и жрецам скажу, а они дальше распространят. Чары Аннан на твоих тварей не действуют?

— На кого действовали, извели тех. Помогает сигналами она мне, чтобы страдало меньше, чтобы уйти успевали, и благодарен я ей и за мелочь. Осталось только рубить. Спасибо, брат, приятно мне было увидеть тебя и обсудить то, что тяготит мой народ.

Микоатль тоже рад, ведь далеко не каждый год можно увидеть Аннуна. А уж поговорить и вовсе почти никогда!

— Благодарю за гостеприимство, — встав, говорит Костяной Воин. — Могу ли я сразу отсюда вернуться в Царство Крови?

— Нет. Пути многие перепутал я, неведомо никому, куда ты попадёшь, попробовав идти напрямую. Только в Царство Облаков и в Царство Грёз идти без опаски можно.

— Тогда я пойду на Святые Земли. Не боишься, Аннан, что попрошу построить храм себе на твоих землях? Когда мой народ и мои пасынки придут и повергнут всех твоих тварей?

— Не убоюсь я и первым скажу, какое место отвести детям твоим, и камень сам заложу в основание, и преклоню колена пред алтарём в благодарность.

Микоатль из Царства Облаков взирает на свой храм. Кажется, что он погружён в мысли о делах, но на деле размышляет о прошлом, о дне и о сказанном.

Шуан не узнает, где полукровный, Микоатль уверен. Как и в том, что следует присмотреться к Ясным. Не к Вейфар, которая ему лучший друг и не к загадочному отшельнику Аннуну, а к оставшимся.

Если что-то затевается, лучше предполагать сразу худшее и встречать во всеоружии.

Микоатль кивает своим мыслям и тихо уходит в Царство Крови.


End file.
